


dalam separuh penglihatan

by rasyalleva



Category: Hatched Feelings Series - Rana Amani Desenaldo
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Male Friendship, hehehe akhirnya jadi juga teh!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ryo bisa melihat langit senja setengah jadi di lukisannya,tapi bagian rerumputan itu tak tampak pada mata.





	dalam separuh penglihatan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Disclaimer:
> 
> [Hatched Feelings Series](https://hatchedfeelings.wordpress.com/) is created by Rana Amani Desenaldo. It's an on-going series currently consists of two Wattpad novels, the first is titled [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky) and the second's [The Abducted Ando](https://www.wattpad.com/story/192479189-the-abducted-ando). The author published it under pen name [revabhipraya](https://www.wattpad.com/user/revabhipraya).
> 
> I gain no profit from this fan fiction.

Ryo mengerjapkan matanya, hendak memaksa dirinya untuk tetap fokus dan menyelesaikan tugas lukisan minggu ini, dan, _pada saat itulah_ , bayangan hitam menutupi penglihatan mata kanannya.

Ia mengerutkan kening.

Ada firasat tidak enak—tapi disingkirkannya pemikiran itu cepat-cepat. Diletakkannya kuas dan palet perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lagi, dua kali, dan hasilnya masih tetap saja saja—matanya sebelah kanan seperti terhalang sesuatu. Diangkatnya sebelah tangan mendekati mata, mencoba menghalau bayangan hitam _entah apalah namanya itu_ —tapi tidak bisa. Bayangan hitam yang menutupi penglihatan itu _ada di dalam matanya_ , bukan dari luar.

Ryo menutup mata kanannya. Normal. Ia bisa melihat lukisan setengah jadinya itu jelas dengan mata kirinya. Ia ganti menutup mata kirinya. Dan tertegun.

Bayangan hitam—yang tadi hanya samar-samar saja tampaknya kalau ia membuka kedua mata—kini kentara benar-benar ada. Menutupi penglihatan di mata kanannya, _separuhnya_. Penglihatan bagian bawah. Ia tidak bisa melihat rerumputan di kanvas, tetapi ia bisa melihat langit senja yang pewarnaannya belum selesai.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Ryo menoleh. Teman sekamarnya masuk, handuk tersampir di pundak, mengangkat alis. “Rajin betul,” tegurnya dengan nada datar, sudah biasa, berbeda dengan tahun pertama mereka kuliah ketika ia sampai tidak habis pikir dengan betapa Ryo akan tidur larut dan bangun lagi di pagi buta untuk melukis. “Tapi kenapa kamu sampai menutupi sebelah mata begitu? Teknik surealis ala-ala Rob Gonsalves baru semester depan, kan?”

Seperti disadarkan dari lamunan, Ryo buru-buru menurunkan sebelah tangannya. Temannya itu tadi hanya terlihat separuh badan saja, tetapi kini ia bisa melihat utuh. Diarahkannya pandangan kembali pada lukisan, dan gambar rerumputan itu tampak sayup-sayup bercak-bercak hitam. Ryo menggosok mata kanannya.

Masih sama. Dikerjapkannya mata. _Masih sama_. Ditepuknya mata kanannya itu keras-keras.

“Hei!” Temannya yang hendak menggantungkan handuk di balik pintu menoleh, panik. “Astaga, kamu jangan memaksakan diri, kalau sudah ngantuk tidur saja! Aku bahkan belum mulai melukis sama sekali.”

Ryo tidak membalas. Ia menyambar ponsel di atas meja. “Aku mau cari udara sebentar.”

Ia melangkah keluar. Menyusuri lorong asrama, menuruni tangga. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

*

Izanami pasti sudah tidur—tepat sebelum ia mulai melukis, mereka telah mengobrol lewat telepon. Ryo mengutak-atik ponselnya, menutupi mata kanan dengan sebelah tangannya. Bayangan hitam yang menghalangi penglihatan di mata kanan itu begitu menganggu dan menyusahkan, sehingga kalau melihat dengan dua mata, ia justru pusing karena jadi tidak seimbang dan cenderung remang-remang.

Ia teringat teman-temannya yang perlu istirahat melukis sejenak karena tangan mereka merasa sakit. Bekerja terlalu keras, kata mereka. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengeluh karena bayangan hitam menutupi mata.

_“Ryo?”_

“Lev,” balas Ryo. Ia tahu kalau Lev—dan Reva juga—pasti belum tidur sekarang, meskipun sudah tengah malam kalau di Indonesia. Beberapa hari lalu, mereka pernah mengabarkan bahwa ada tugas yang mengharuskan mereka sampai lembur dan baru tidur pagi-pagi. “Aku mau tanya sesuatu, tapi jangan dianggap aneh, ya.”

 _“Soal apakah di pantai Indonesia ada burung camar? Mungkin ada, sih, Ryo, cuma aku belum pernah lihat sih_ —”

“Bukan.”

Lev tertawa di ujung sana. Itu tadi adalah respons yang wajar, mengingat Ryo sering sekali merepotkan Lev hanya karena ia malas melakukan riset. Melukis pemandangan di mata kuliah Aliran Realisme adalah saat-saat yang menyebalkan karena ia harus bisa menyebutkan di mana _tepatnya_ pemandangan yang ia buat, jadi bisa tiap malam ia menelepon Lev dengan kalimat pembuka, “Apakah gunung di Indonesia ada hutan pohon jati? Apakah ada desa di Indonesia yang masih belum ada tiang listrik?” dan lain-lain.

_“Terus apa?”_

Ryo menelan ludah. Ia tidak mau memberi tahu secara blak-blakan karena ini pasti akan menyebar ke sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, dan lebih-lebih, ia tidak mau Izanami nanti khawatir. “Di Jepang, ada kepercayaan begini. Apabila ada seorang ibu yang meninggal saat melahirkan, maka bayi tanpa ibu itu akan diasuh oleh Ubume. Ubume ini hantu seorang ibu yang meninggal saat melahirkan bayinya. Dia akan mengirimkan makanan, menenangkan saat si bayi menangis, pokoknya melakukan apa pun—”

_“—Ryo, serem amat sih anjir, jangan cerita beginian dong, sekarang malam Jumat!”_

_“Lev jaga omongan!”_

Ryo terhenti. Oh. Ada suara baru. “Eh, itu tadi Reva, ya?”

 _“Iya, kami lagi lembur,”_ jawab Lev, mencoba berbicara di sela-sela tawanya yang merupakan reaksi dari kalimat Reva tadi. “ _Sok lanjut saja Ryo, jadi kenapa?”_

Ryo menarik napas. “Misalnya,” katanya, “bayi yang kebetulan lahir tanpa ibu kondisinya buta, berarti Ubume bisa kan, mengambil penglihatan salah satu manusia di Bumi untuk menghilangkan kebutaan si bayi ini? Bisa, ‘kan? Konteksnya Ubume akan melakukan _apa pun_ , lho.”

Respons yang ia terima begitu lama. Lev menggumam lama, kemudian membalas dengan dilamban-lambankan. _“Oooke? Iya, kalau memang begitu seperti yang kamu bilang, mungkin bisa …? Aku belum tahu arah pembicaraanmu mau ke mana, Ryo, jadi, mmm, teruskan dulu saja …?”_

Selama Lev terus bicara, Ryo mencoba untuk menurunkan tangannya yang tadi menutupi mata kanan, ganti menutupi mata kiri. Bayangan hitam itu masih ada. Ia berdecak—tidak sadar bahwa decakannya terdengar oleh Lev. “Oke. Lev, mungkin nggak kalau Ubume mengambil penglihatan orang Jepang yang sedang _nggak_ di Jepang?”

Ada jeda. Terdengar suara langkah kaki di ujung sana—sepertinya Lev membaca perubahan suasana dari kata-katanya, dan memutuskan untuk menarik diri agar pembicaraan mereka berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran Reva.

_“Ryo, kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa kan, di sana?”_

Ryo tertegun. Oh, ketahuan, ya? Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi di kepala, dan rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mau tidak mau, pasti akan kentara, sih. Ditariknya napas panjang dan kemudian mengembuskannya. “Aku cuma penasaran saja.”

Gumaman panjang dari Lev. _“Hm … aku nggak tahu sih, tapi, kupikir nggak bisa. Maksudku, aku belum pernah mengalami langsung ya—dan jangan sampai, astagfirullah—tapiiii, kalau dari apa yang aku tonton di film horor, kupikir nggak bisa. Misalnya saja, hantu yang mendiami sebuah rumah. Hantu itu akan menggentayangi pemilik baru, kan? Pemilik lama yang sudah pindah dari sana nggak akan diganggu lagi.”_

Ryo terdiam. Mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Benar juga. Diedarkannya pandangan, ia mencoba menatap rerumputan dan pohon besar—pemandangan di halaman belakang asrama yang menjadi tempatnya mencari udara. Sayup-sayup bayangan hitam di mata kanan memang membuatnya pusing dan apa-apa yang ada di sisi kanannya jadi remang-remang _yang menyebalkan_ , _bikin kesal_ , tapi setidaknya kini ia yakin bahwa yang menimpanya bukan kutukan.

_“Jadi, yang menimpamu itu bukan kutukan, Ryo.”_

Ia terpana. “Ya?”

 _“Bukan kutukan_ ,” ulang Lev lagi—pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa barusan ia habis menyuarakan apa yang persis ada di kepala Ryo. _“Bukan karena Ube-siapalah itu, tapi faktor lain. Kalau kamu tanya aku, menurutku kamu perlu tidur dan istirahat dulu melukisnya.”_

Ryo berusaha keras menahan senyum.

Memang ketahuan, ternyata.

“Makasih, Lev.”

*

Ryo menatap langit-langit ruangan. Teman satu kamarnya sudah tidur sejak ia masuk tadi, dan sepertinya tidurnya lelap sekali, karena bahkan suara papan penyangga kanvas jatuh saat Ryo membereskan perlatan lukisnya saja tidak membuatnya bangun. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi nihil—memang paling enak itu tidur telentang saja tanpa menghadap kanan atau kiri. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya mata.

Kamar ini gelap, memang, tapi bukan berarti Ryo taktahu kalau mata kanannya masih tidak baik-baik saja. Dan ia takut.

Bagaimana kalau saat ia bangun nanti, ia _buta_?

Buta itu menakutkan sekali. Ryo tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia buta. Apakah ia akan menyesal karena selama ini melukis? Atau apakah ia justru menyesal karena menghabiskan malam terakhir _yang ini_ dengan _tidak_ melukis?

Ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengambil ponsel. Melihat jam. Baru pukul sembilan—pantas saja. Baginya yang sudah terbiasa tidak tidur atau baru tidur pagi-pagi, jam segini belum ada apa-apanya. Dihelanya napas, hendak membuka galeri untuk melihat materi kuliah yang ia foto dan belum sempat ia catat. Barangkali membaca hal yang membosankan bisa membantu mendatangkan rasa kantuk.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ada panggilan masuk. Ryo mengerutkan kening.

Dari Raka.

_Lha._

Ia menatap ke arah temannya yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang yang menempel pada dinding di sisi lainnya. Sepertinya temannya itu takkan terbangun meskipun ia mengangkat telepon dan menyahut dengan suara sekeras teriakan Izanami. Ryo menelan ludah, menekan tombol _terima panggilan_ di layar. “Ya, Rak?”

_“Hai, Ryo, hmm, aku dengar ini dari Lev, sih, hehe, aku tadi ditelepon sama dia. Katanya penglihatanmu sedang nggak baik-baik saja, ya?”_

Ryo terdiam. Kerutan kening masih bertahan. Tunggu dulu. Memang tidak aneh sih kalau Lev akan mengabarkan itu pada seseorang, tapi, di antara banyaknya orang yang bisa Lev hubungi—eh, entahlah, apakah banyak? Setidaknya, seharusnya kalau tidak Reva, ya, Izanami, barangkali—Lev justru meneruskannya pada Raka.

“Iya,” jawab Ryo, menghela napas.

_“Terus ... kamu kok, nggak tidur? Aku … tadi sebenarnya ragu sih, mau menelepon atau enggak. Takutnya kamu sudah tidur, soalnya Lev bilang kalau dia memintamu istirahat.”_

“Aku sudah terbiasa untuk tidur larut, jadi belum ngantuk jam segini.”

Diam sejenak.

Canggung.

 _“Menurutku,”_ celetuk Raka tiba-tiba, berdeham, “ _kamu nggak akan kenapa-kenapa, kok.”_

Ryo diam.

_“Tapi, kamu takut, ya?”_

Aneh sekali, mengakui hal ini. “Iya,” jawabnya, tersendat, “soalnya, tiba-tiba sekali.”

Tidak ada suara lagi.

_“Coba tiduran saja dulu, Ryo. Ya? Nggak akan separah itu, kok. Kalau ini Izanami, dia pasti akan mengakhiri setiap kalimat pakai tanda seru, dan walaupun aku nggak bisa, tapi kamu tahu kan kalau aku serius waktu bilang kalau kupikir kamu nggak akan kenapa-kenapa?”_

Ryo terperanjat. Kini senyumnya tak bisa ditahan untuk tidak terulas di wajah. Ia sempat dengar dari Izanami kalau tingkat keseriusan Minerva mengenai sesuatu hal berbanding lurus dengan semakin lama durasinya bicara. Rupanya kebersamaan Raka dan Minerva membuat si pemuda tanpa sadar mengambil kekhasan Minerva yang satu itu untuk diterapkan pada dirinya sendiri.

“Makasih, Raka.”

*

Ryo lupa betapa cemasnya ia semalam.

Saat ia terbangun pagi-pagi, ia bahkan lupa bahwa mata kanannya sempat terganggu penglihatannya. Ia baru teringat lagi saat melihat hasil lukisan yang direbahkan begitu saja di lantai, dan menyadari bahwa semalam itu adalah malam yang _sangat panjang_ —dan betapa ironisnya ia menyebut demikian, ketika malam itu adalah waktu tercepat ia tidur. Ia mengobrol dengan Izanami sore harinya seusai kelas, lalu melukis begitu tiba di asrama, lalu dikejutkan dengan kondisi matanya, lalu menelepon Lev, lalu ditelepon Raka.

Lev. Raka. Sejak kapan ia benar-benar berbicara dengan mereka? Aneh rasanya kalau mengingat itu. Ia pernah bicara banyak dengan Lev, memang—terutama saat menemaninya dan Reva menyelesaikan kasus yang dulu itu—tapi kan, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Apalagi dengan Raka? Ryo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sendiri, mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang terlingkar di leher, dan meraih ponselnya.

Ia tertegun melihat sejumlah angka di sudut aplikasi media sosial yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengobrol bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dibukanya dengan secepat kilat.

Caraka, Lev, _You_  
  
Lev  
tes  
Caraka  
Serius, Lev? Oke. Aku nunggu alasanmu, ya  
Lev  
nggak perlu alasna, sudah jelas ini. kita bikin multichat bertiga para lelaki :3  
alasan* argh tiponya merusak suasana  
Caraka  
Hah apa sih wkwkwk mana horor pula emotmu  
Mendadak iseng gini, ketularan Reva?  
Lev  
ketus gitu, jangan-jangan kalau ngaca ntar yang kepantul malah mukanya miner lagi  
Caraka  
Wkwkwk terserah deh  
Aku ngikut aja  
Lev  
oke tinggal tunggu bintang utama kita  
*brb left*  
Lev  
HEH  
Caraka  
Ryo! Gimana, udah baikan?  


Digeleng-gelengkannya kepala, tertawa sendiri. Benar-benar, deh, mereka ini. Padahal, selama ini tidak pernah benar-benar ada pembicaraan di antara mereka selain di _group chat_ saja, dan tidak benar-benar dekat. Kalau berkirim pesan secara pribadi, ia hanya melakukannya dengan Izanami saja, _dan sudah_.

Semalam itu adalah saat-saat yang mengingatkannya pada fakta bahwa ada Lev dan Raka di sana, yang mengkhawatirkannya juga. Tidak sedekat Izanami sebagai pacar memang, tidak seasing Reva dan Minerva yang hanya sebatas _temannya teman_ juga—melainkan, ya, seperti Lev dan Raka ini. Obrolan mereka barangkali tidak akan sesering ia pada Izanami yang punya jadwal untuk _video call_ sendiri, tapi kini Ryo tahu bahwa ia bisa memercayakan mereka berdua untuk sesuatu.

Kedekatan yang familier. Seperti  apa, ya? Seperti saudara yang tidak pernah ia punya …?

Atau, mungkin, persahabatan antarcowok memang begini rasanya.

**Author's Note:**

> jadi, ketahuan kan yang bikin lama apa ;v; gatau cara bikin chat LINE ;v; /yha
> 
> oke, akhirnya jadi! X'D selalu penasaran gimana kalau tiga bocah cowok ini punya cerita bareng hehehe dan akhirnya kubikin juga deh XD terus ... masih kesulitan sama karakterisasinya sih heuheu, udah baca-baca banyaaak, tapi maaf ya teh ran kalau masih ooc juga :") btw jangan lupa baca karya aslinya di wattpad, ada link-nya di notes atas!
> 
> btw .... ini diangkat dari kisah nyata. cuma, beda sama ryo yang udah lupa, saya masih bisa ingat betapa paniknya malam itu dan betapa parnonya kalau pas bangun nanti mata kiri juga ikutan ketutup bayangan :") dan, kalau ryo ngelukis ya, kalau saya gara-gara kebanyakan ada di depan netbok orz oke pesan moral (?) nya adalah, apa pun yang lagi kalian lakukan, jangan memaksakan diri ya ;v; terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
